


The Last Twins Of Krypton

by Isabel3710



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Isabel's Books, Kara's Brother, Other, Supergirl's twin, kara danvers's twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/pseuds/Isabel3710
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Kara Danvers AKA Kara Zor-El AKA Supergirl. My name is Ky-El known to Earth as Kyle Danvers, and I am the twin brother of Supergirl. But this is not her story; its mine.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: I do not own Supergirl or its charters. CW and DC does. I only own Kyle and the plot. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ky-El watched as his Aunt Lara-El and Uncle Jor-El placed his baby cousin, Kal-El inside his pod and as it shot into space. He turned around to see his Mother giving his twin sister, Kara Zor-El some words of comfort about the journey ahead. The plant shook; on the brink of being destroyed, his father, Zor-El knelt down to his level and said "Remember to protect you sister and cousin Ky-El." I nodded "and most of all make sure you remember where you come from." 

His father continued as Ky felt his father grab his hand and place something in. The young teen closed his fingers around the object unsure of what it was; but it can wait.  
The planet began to shake; much more violently now. Ky’s father gave him a big hug and the teen returned it, Zor-El made his way to Kara and gave her too a hug; his mother, Alura Zor-El hurried over to her son and gave her last hug to him. The twins got into there; which had been made for two; Kara in the front and Ky in the back. 

The pod shot up into space and soon the twins fell asleep and will remain so until they reach Earth. Krypton explode and a shock wave made by it caused the twins pod to flip and turn before flying into the Phantom Zone. A place in space where time does not pass.   
\--------------  
24 years latter

Deep in the Phantom Zone Ky and Kara’s pod once again started to work; and slowing but surely the pod made its way out of the Phantom Zone and after 24 years completed its course to Earth.

As the pod bagan to make is way into Earth atmosphere the twins started to wake up. When they landed; or more like crashed Ky deciding to make sure his sister was alright. “Kara? Are you okay?” His sister was fine but the two of them had no idea what to do next. 

The twins sat there for selvel hours trying to decide what do next. Do they leave their pod and find Kal? Stay and wait to see what happens?

Suddenly someone grab the hatch to the pod, the glass cracking and the person yanked it off the revele a man with black hair and blue eyes looking down at them. On his chest was their family crest. The man held a hand out the the two. 

Ky looked at the man’s eyes. He knew them almost anywhere, “Kal-El?” he asked staring up at who he knew was his cousin.   
\-------------  
The man was indeed Kal-El or know to this Earth as Clark Kent. But (what the two twins found out) in secret he had just started using his powers to help people by the name of Superman. 

Their cousin decided he wanted Ky and Kara to have the same normal human childhood. That he had, so before long he brought Ky and Kara to the Danvers, the scientist who helped him learn to control his powers as he knew they would do the same to his cousins. 

The twins both got their names changed in order for them to be more normal. Kara’s name was changed from Kara Zor-El to Kara Danvers. She got to keep her first name because the name Kara was also a name on Earth. Ky however had to change his first name to sound more human so he wouldn’t expose he and his sister. His name was changed from Ky-El to Kyle Danvers.


	2. Chapter One: Kyle

Kyle Danvers hurried along; running. The young man had blond hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed (but in a good way), his green eyes were framed by black glasses. He wore a red checked shirt with the sleeves rolled up, the shirt itself was unbuttoned and he had a grey t-shirt under it. He had on a pair of jeans and white sneakers. He ran until slowing down when we came to an area surrounded by police tape. 

Now at a walk, Kyle ducked under the tape into the crime scene, “Danvers!” A voice yelled, Kyle turned to see Detective Smith from the National City Police Department (NCPD) “yes?” Kyle asked as the Detective walked over to him, “where have you been?”

“Sorry” Kyle replied, “I uh got busy…” Smith just let out an annoyed sigh before gesturing to the crime scene Kyle just nodded before making his way over; Kyle reached the crime scene before getting to work on gathering evidence. You see Kyle was a forensic scientist for the NCPD...   
\-----------  
Kyle now sat in his lab at the NCPD working on analyzing the evidence he had gotten when his phone rang. Looking down at his phone he smiled before picking it up and answering it 

“Hey, Kara!” He said his a grin. 

“Hey Kyle,” Kara said, “would you mind coming over and helping me out with getting ready for my date tonight.” Frowning slightly Kyle propped the phone on his shoulder slightly so he could use both hands to work. 

“Wouldn’t that's something you and Alex would be doing together?” There was a pause on the other end before an answer came

“Yeah but.. well as you know it is a blind date and I thought you could give me some dating advice” Kara started before saying the next part in a teasing sort of way “since you know, you’ve been on so many.” Kyle rolled just rolled his eyes he knew that his sister was nerves about this date so he held back his comeback before telling Kara he would be right over.


	3. Chapter Two: The Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle helps his twin get ready for her date. However, he gets teased more than he wants.

Kyle sat n the couch in Kara’s apartment while attempting to give his sister dating advice that he found on his phone. “It says here to be your self.” 

Kara rolled her eyes “everyone says that, besides what if this guy doesn’t like me?”

“Which part?” Kyle asked “Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-El?” Kara opened her mouth to reply when a knock on the door announced the twin’s adoptive sister, Alex. 

“I have a conference in Geneva and I need to be on a plane in two hours,” Alex announced 

“And I have a blind date in half an hour and I need you to help me pick out what to wear.” Kyle was silent as his two sisters debated; at least until the conversation changed. 

\--------

“I went to work for Cat Grant because I thought to work in a media company run by a powerful woman who actually shapes the way people think would be the way that I could make a difference.” Kara sighed 

“I know how you feel.” Kyle piped up

“Easy for you to say!” Kara said turning to him “you work in with law enforcement actually helping them solve crimes! Instead, I just fetch layouts and coffee.”

“Really? Because my boss is no better than yours, always getting mad is something late!” Kyle let out an exasperated sigh.

“You two always wanted to be normal, right?” Asked Alex

“So, having a crappy boss and absolutely nothing to wear…” Kara trailed off

“Is what normal looks like.” Finished Kyle, he had already accepted that he will never use his powers to help others. And he was fine with that, despite his complaints about his job it wasn’t so bad and he got to help others the best he could. 

“We're not normal!” Kara all but yelled, “I have the same powers he does. I can lift a bus, stop a bullet. Alex, I can fly. At least, I think I can. I haven't done it in years.” 

 

After Alex help reassures Kara she then said “and hey! Maybe once Kyle gets a girlfriend he can finally give you some good dating advice!” she teased. The two girls laughed at their brother.

“That's it!” Kyle declared, feed up with his sister’s teasing “I’m leaving to go have my Star Wars marathon with Winn.” The two women continued to laugh as Kyle stood up from the couch, gave Alex a hug and a wish of luck on her flight, then he was out the door and gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry its been a while, things have been busy! I promise that I will try and get chapters out more this year! Anyways I hope you like this chapter and Happy New Year.
> 
> -Isabel


	4. Chapter Three: The Plane Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During his Star Wars Marathon Kyle finds out that Alex's plane is going to crash, but his twin saves it, He and Alex go and have a talk with Kara.

The credits rolled as Kyle and Winn finished Star Wars: A New Hope, Kyle stood up and stretched as Winn walked off to the bathroom. Walking over to the window Kyle froze when he saw what looked like a plane, on fire. Panicked he rushed back over to the TV and switched the channel to the new, Winn came back over and the two men did nothing but stand there and watch. 

“If you're just joining us, shortly after take-off, National City Airlines, Flight 237 bound for Geneva, is experiencing some loss of altitude.” The man on the screen said

“My sister, Alex on that plane.” Kyle breathed

“The pilot seems to be circling the city after apparent engine failure.” The man continued

Grabbing his phone Kyle stepped away from the TV and called Kara and speed dial “Kara!” He said the second she picked up “Alex!” 

“Yeah I know!” She answered “don’t worry I got it!” It was then when Kyle noticed the sound of rushing air on the other end. 

“Kara? Your not-” he started but was interrupted by a quick goodbye from his twin and the click as she hung up. Going back to stand besides Winn he nevres only increased. 

\------------

Kyle rushed towards his sister’s apartment meeting up with Alex on the way, giving her a brief hug he asked “are you all right?” 

“A little shaken but nothing I can’t handle.” She answered before the two reached Kara’s door. 

“Well, you try saving a plane for the first time. See if you don't make a mess.” Kara was telling the TV as I opened the door. 

“Oh, my gosh.” Alex sighs as we enture 

“I know!” Kara said giggling “It's incredible!” She gave Alex a hug and Kyle winced as he heard the sound of bones cracking. 

“Ow.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“That was a little too hard sis.” Kyle said

“I'm just... I'm so excited.” Kara said panting “I still can't believe I did it.”

“Yeah,” he said “me too. Are you okay?” 

“Me? Am I okay?” Kara turned to Alex “Are you okay?”

“Me? Yes thank you.”

“Were your scared.” Kyle asked Alex

“I mean, I was scared too, but you... You had to be terrified.” Kara said joining in “because you had no idea I was coming to save you.”

“I need a drink.” Alex piped up Kyle nonned in agreement, if he was human he would probably have a headache right now. 

“Right! Yeah, we need to celebrate.” Kara stood up, going over to the cupboard “It has been so long. I almost forgot how to fly.”

As Kara rambled on Kyle silently agreed with her, he too had forgotten to fly and use some of his other powers. For a short while he would practices using them in secret but over time he stopped, learning that for now he needed to be normal. Now Kyle wasn’t sure whether or not he’d ever reveal himself and use his powers like Clark. 

\---------

“You exposed yourself.” Alex said in a serious manner now getting to the point of her and Kyle’s visit. “To the world. You're out there now, Kara.” 

“Everyone will know about you and you can't take that back.” Kyle said sitting down on one of the bar stools in front of island in Kara’s kitchen. 

“I don't want to.” Kara looked up “This is what I was talking about, Alex. I've always felt the need to help people, and tonight I finally got that chance.” 

“I…” 

“I didn't travel 2,000 light-years just to be an assistant.”

“What if people figure out who you are? What you are?” Kyle asked worried

“It's not safe for you to do anything like that. Ever again.” Alex said sternly. 

‘Okay,’ Kyle thought to himself ‘maybe that's a bit harsh.’

“I'm kind of tired, I... I just carried a plane on my back.” Kara said “I'm gonna go to bed. You should go.” 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you!” Alex called as the two left, Alex shut the door behind them and Kyle turned to Alex.

“Don’t you think you were a little too harsh?” He demanded

Alex looked surprised “I thought you were on my side?” She said

“I agree with her being careful, not never doing it again!” Kyle said upset “she wants us to support her not tell her that's she’s making a mistake.”

“Well she is!” Alex argued back “she’s exposed herself, she can’t take that back! You said it yourself!” 

“I only said that to help her realize what she’s getting into.” Kyle said feed up with his adoptive sister “well I’m leaving, I’ll see you latter.” Not waiting for an answer he stormed down the hall the apartment complex. He headed up the elevator to his own apartment and headed off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! What did you think? I hope you all enjoyed it, sorry it toke so long for me to post. With school back up and running it's been hard to find the time to write. Hope school is going well for all of you!
> 
> -Isabel


	5. Chapter Four: Super Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn finds out about Kara and Kyle and the three of them talk.

Kyle walked into the NCPD to see everyone gathered around a screen and upon closer inspection he found that they were all talking about Kara’s save last night. “Good morning, National City.” The news reporter said “Our top story, the only story anyone's talking about. Who is the mystery flying woman who saved the plane?” 

Kyle shook himself before making down the hall to his lab wear he was met with Cole Brandly, one of the more recent recruits, the two didn’t talk much unless it was about a case. “Hey Kyle,” Cole said “just came in to see if you had that report for the jewellery theft case.” 

“Yeah it's right here.” Kyle moved over and grabs the folder “so..” he started “what do you think about this mystery woman from last night?” He was curious to see what others thought about this topic. 

Cole shrugged “I really don’t care, it's not like its affecting our jobs like Superman is to the police over in Metropolis.” 

“Well it's not like they don’t have anything to do, Superman just stops crime he really doesn’t solve cases a lot of the time and even then it’s not like he can do everything!” Kyle said jumping up to his cozien’s defence. 

“What is it with you and Superman?” Cole asked taking the file from blond haired man. 

He shrugged, “I just think he’s cool, that's all.” 

\------ 

After work Kyle headed over to Kara’s apartment (she asked him to come) pulling open the door he saw two things, the first was Kara without her glasses on the second was Winn sitting next to her. “What’s going on?” He asked shutting the door behind him.

“You might want to sit down.” Kara told her twin, frowning he slowly sat on the couch across from the two “Kyle,” she started 

“Yes?”

“So I told Winn I was the one to save the plane last night.”

“WHAT!” Kyle, understandably, yelled. “Kara you just can’t tell people that because if he knows about you then..” His voice trailed off, if people found out that Kara was her and if they also knew that the two were twins then it was pretty much a dead give away that he too was Kryptonian. 

“So your Kryptonian too?” Winn asked and Kyle procieded to glare at his sister. 

“Yes.” He sighed, defeted, “truth be told I really don’t mind you knowing, Winn.” 

His friend grined at that “right then so I have some questions for both of you!” 

“Shoot.” 

\-----

“Okay first,” Winn said “what are your guys’s brith names, you know your alein names?”

“Mine is Kara Zor-El” 

“Mine is a lot more….. Brife” Kyle told him “its Ky-El.” Noded before moving on to his other questions, which were mostly questions about when they came to earth and their powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a shorter chapter, I didn't have much time to work on it and I really wanted to get something out for all guys! Things might be moving a bit slow right now but things should start speeding along here in the next few chapters. Any ways hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Have a great day!  
> -Isabel

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy that chapter, please add and comment your feedback!


End file.
